Who Are You Now?
by SonicAmy1996
Summary: Amy is done being rejected for the last time. She is tired of being forgotten, being used. Her heart yearns for him, but will her mind forgive him?


**Love is like a trust fall. If no one is there to catch you, or they ignore you; you'll only get hurt. Why do we even risk the chance of getting hurt. Why risk love? The answer is simple. If you have nothing to fall back on; nothing to love, then our lives are so boring and gray, then they aren't really lives are they? Just recorded movements through a period of time until the last string is cut, and we're gone.**

**Amy felt like such a tool; her morning had been spent squealing and drifting off to day-dreaming about the date that was going to happen later that night. She did her best to look beautiful.**

**She spent hours pampering herself for the special occasion. Once ready, that evening, she headed for the diner to have a special dinner with her one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. They we're meet there, 7:30 precisely.**

**She waited and waited. No sign if the blue hedgehog. But still she kept her eye peeled for the one she was head over heels for.**

**How could he do this again? He promised her! After the last time he stood her up: "Next time, Amy, I promise. I swear on everything ever, I'll take you out, and I won't forget, and nothing will get in my way! Please, forgive me?" And of course she had forgiven him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

**She couldn't take this anymore! Why was she so senseless?! Is this his little game?! Did he have fun, running away, then coming back to apologize? Of course he would always give her his trade mark smile and she would melt inside, then forgive him in a heartbeat.**

**Now she was lying in her apartment, crying her eyes out over him. He stood her up, once again. Tears stained her cheek and her dress was now wrinkled from running out of the restaurant from embarrassment. Her hairspray was in clumps of frizzy lacks of hair as she laid her head in her pillow, letting the tears stain it's surface.**

**"Just when I thought I brought myself up again, I was let down." She whispered to herself, "I am so stupid to forgive him the last time."**

**She hated what life did to her. Sick of it to the bone. He stood her up, yet again.**

**Then comes the soft tapping on the door.**

**Amy stopped what she was doing pressing herself against it, her ears twitching to who it was. She had a good idea as to who the late-night visitor was, but her heart didn't fill with glee like it ordinarily would. This time, only the pain re-surfaced, and thinking of him only sickened her to the core.**

**After a bit of knocking came again followed by a masculine voice from the other side, "Amy come on, don't be mad at me like this. I know you are home, open up." She was right. The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog was at her door step. She thought for a moment, her hand on the cold, shiny door handle.**

**She spoke with a soft raspy voice, "What do you want?" She hadn't open the door but she could tell he was right up against it, waiting to be let it. Should she tell him off, or let him in?**

**"Please Amy, let me in. I want to explain something." He paused and you could hear him sighing from the other side, "Just two minutes. Give me two minutes to hear me out...Please?"**

**She let out a sigh. Why even bother trying to make it difficult by not letting him in the second he got here? She knew she'd cave in. She always picked her heart over her head, even though her head was screaming the logical: 'Screw him.'**

**Sonic felt relief was over him as the locks clicked and it opened to see the heart broken hedgehog in front of him.**

**"Two minutes." She spat, "Then you're out." Her usual cheerful eyes were replaced with ones that were filled with pure hatred and regret. He felt guilt eat at him just by looking at her, so much that he couldn't make eye contact.**

**His throat clumped up, as he couldn't find words, he knew he couldn't sweet-talk his way out of this one.**

**"The clock is ticking..." She murmured impatiently.**

**He stood there, just staring at her. "Amy," he murmured so softly, so sweetly, she already could feel her heart throbbing for him, "you look so beautiful tonight."**

**Amy's eyes widened in shock, an incredulous look clearly visible on her face: Well, that was had thrown her completely off-guard. But no, she couldn't let her guard down. She knew he wasn't done speaking, but she spoke up anyway. "Oh, really? I looked a lot better, you know, before I showed up to the restaurant, waiting for you, looking like a fool."**

**Her words hit him like a bullet. Did he really hurt her that much?**

**His voice was cracking, "Amy, you look beautiful tonight, a-and I feel like such an idiot, because you did it all for me. Amy, in all honesty, I didn't show up because I had completely forgotten. I know you don't wanna hear it. Ames, but I'm sorry. I'm truly, deeply, sincerely sorry. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you: Anything, name it, Amy, and I'll do it. Just please, I can't see you cry anymore because of me. I-I never wanted to hurt you, and it kills me seeing how badly I hurt you, it really does."**

**Her eyes were watering. She stood there realizing, Sonic TRULY meant his apology.**

**But, she seen this all too many times before. Him forgetting and her forgiving. Now she knew what she had to do, and it would be one of the hardest things ever to do.**

**"Sonic, I do a lot of things for you, unconditionally. I expect nothing in return. Do you want to know why?" She swallowed hard. "I know you have heard me say this multiple times before and I mean it, I love you. I mean every word when I say this. I love you so much, that it scares me. But, there comes a time where I can't forgive you anymore...because you will take me for granted."**

**He turned completely pale as she uttered those last words, and his eyes widened in realization. Panic now evident in his eyes, because he knew what was coming. He was dead in front of her so quickly, he hadn't even registered it until he placed his hands on her shoulders urgently, "Amy, I promise! It won't happen again! Please, just please! Forgive me! I will do anything!" He can't loose a friend like this. Especially when he was just becoming close to her.**

**"Sonic..." She shook off his shoulders and looked up at him dead in the eyes, "your two minutes are up..."**

**Hurt washed over his face. He wished that he could turn back time so none of this would have happened. Amy could still have faith in him. He froze as he had little flashbacks of when Amy would cling onto him and he would run off. Just when he thought he was saving the world, he forgot the one person special to him. And tonight, he let go of her, letting her fall.**

**She will never forgive him, because of what happened tonight.**

**He wished that he could knock some sense into himself when he forgot about the date. He shouldn't have messed up this time, because he knew it was gonna bite him back, that is the messed up part of karma...**

**He hung his head as he headed out the door. Sonic was just outside her front door, Amy on the other side. Before he left, he looked up at Amy, eyes filled with...tears?**

**"Amy...do you still love me?"**

**Tears were streaming her face, her throat clenched, "Yes.." She managed to whisper.**

**"Do you forgive me?" She heard his hushed voice ask.**

**Before closing the door, she spoke clearly this time, "...No." And shutting the door.**

**The End.**


End file.
